1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a gasket assembly for making a pressure-tight joint between two parts, and more particularly, to a gasket assembly interposed between the cylinder head and exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of gaskets have been proposed and put into practical use for achieving a pressure-tight joint between the cylinder head and exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine. However, due to their inherent construction, conventional gaskets have suffered from the drawback that the inevitable thermal expansion of the exhaust manifold, which is greater than that of the cylinder head, is not absorbed by the gaskets so that, in the extreme case, the exhaust manifold and/or the connecting bolts used for connecting the manifold to the cylinder head are cracked or broken. One type of conventional gasket suffering from this drawback will be described hereinafter for clarification of the invention.